Las apariencias engañan
by La piketua
Summary: Maddie no coprende sus sentimientos hacia London. ENtre ideas y risas ella descubrira que se enamoro de London Tipton. Mal summary. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de Suite Life ni nada que tenga que ver con ellos.

Esto es simplemente escrito para el entretenimiento de ustedes y el mío

Las apariencias engañan

POV Maddie.

Me encuentro aquí, sentada detrás del mostrador de los dulces, mirando como los huéspedes del hotel vienen y van. Viendo como los gemelos Martin hacen rabiar a Moesby.

Eso es lo único que me saca una sonrisa, ver a esos gemelos, tan buenos, aunque su forma de ser buenos y amigables causara muchos problemas al hotel. Bueno…hay alguien más que me hace reir…no, claro que no, ella solo te molesta… aun así no se puede negar que a veces te ríes de sus estupideces, si pero, no punto.

Suspire resignada, resignada a un día aburrido sin prácticamente ningún cliente, recostándome en el mostrador comencé a ojear cansadamente una revista. Para mi mal suerte la última persona que hoy quería ver apareció, caminando hacia mí, mejor dicho dando saltos, como solo una billonaria caprichosa lo haría, London Tipton se dirigía a mí con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola Maddie.- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, a veces London podía hacer el mundo brillar con su sola presencia pero otras veces podía oscurecer un día que y en si era oscuro.

-Hola London.- dije sin ánimos, con una mueca de aburrimiento extendiéndose por mi rostro y mientras pasaba otra pagina da la revista que antes leía tranquilamente, mentira nunca llegaste a siquiera leer el titulo, a veces quisiera saber quién es esa estúpida voz que todos los días me hace mirar a lugares que no debo.

-Estas triste, siempre he dicho que necesitas comprarte un perro…te haría compañía.- dijo London con una cara tan triste, parecía estar mirando a una huérfana que se arrastra por las cayes con hambre y sin ropa. Además yo tengo un perro y eso London lo sabe.

-Tengo un perro London.- dije sin quitar mi cara aburrida y harta, dejando mis codos caer en el mostrador y mi cabeza entre ellos.

-Oh, si tienes ya un perro, entonces un gato o un hámster, no, es preferible que sea un ratón, ya sabes para que se adapte más rápido a tu hogar.- dijo London, y sé que no lo dice con intención de joderme, lo dice porque…porque…uf, porque es London y no tiene neuronas en la cabeza.

-No viniste a decirme eso o ¿Si?- interrogue sin creérmela, London se quedo pensando un momento y después dio un salto feliz.

-No, venía a decirte que esta noche te espero en mi suite, tendremos una noche de chicas. Hasta la noche Maddie.- perfecto, ahora tengo una cita con London, no pude evitar mirarla mientras se alejaba, dando brinco como había llegado, tenía un aire de niña que… no puedo estar pensando esto…no es tu culpa, si lo es, estoy pensando en pervertir a London solo porque se ve tan pura e inocente, aunque sé que no lo es.

Es algo que me está pasando últimamente, estoy de lo mas bien hablando con London y de repente ya no me encuentro mirando a sus ojos si no a sus hermosos y grandes pechos.

Con un suspiro involuntario pase otra vez la pagina de la revista, esperando con ansia la llegada de la noche. Cuando dieron las diez cerré la dulcería y me encamine al elevador, apreté el piso de London y espere.

Al llegar toque a su puerta y escuche un pase, abrí la puerta con calma y como siempre me sentí abrumada por lo enorme y hermoso que era ese lugar.

-Buenas Noches London.- dije con una sonrisa, London la respondió feliz mente, ella se encontraba sentada en uno de sus muebles, las piernas subidas y una revista tirada a su lado. Ahora que lo noto, porque no lo había notada, trae una pijama bastante pequen, solo unos pantalones demasiado cortos y una camisa de tiritas que se le resbala.

-Te deje una pijama en el baño, ve cámbiate y cuando regreses comeremos palomitas y veremos La cenicienta.- me dijo London con emoción, parecía una niña pequeña que ver a su peli favorita.

No dije nada, solo me dirigí al baño, al entrar encontré la pijama que London me había dejado, por suerte no era igual de pequeña que la de en ella. Era un pantalón rojo largo y una camisa igual de roja, obvio que esa tela seguramente es carísima, yo jamás hubiera podido tener la dicha de comprar una camisa tan suave.

Salí del baño unos minutos después y me sorprendí ante lo que vi, London estaba inclinada hacia el televisor colocando la peli, el pantalón casi inexistente color blanco no dejaba nada a la imaginación y dejaba perfectamente ver que usaba bragas rosas.

Sonrojándome por mirar a su trasero gire mi atención al mueble al mismo tiempo que London se daba media vuelta y me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ven Maddie, cabemos las dos.- dijo London con una sonrisa, yo me senté a su lado. Luego de unos minutos la película comenzó, me había concentrado en ella casi completamente pero no podía dejar de mirar la forma en que las morenas piernas de London iban de un lado a otro.

-Maddie, te ves tensa, quieres un masaje.- dijo de la nada London, sentí una emoción en mi estomago al pensar en las manos de London sobre mi espalda, pero que rayos me pasa, es London, no, no solo es London es una chica.

-No…estoy bien London.- dije con una sonrisa y mirando nuevamente la película, acababan de encerrar a cenicienta para que no pudieran probarle el zapato.

-Insisto.- dijo London levantándose, no me quedo mas opción que recostarme boca abajo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que London hacia un ruido negativo.

-No seas bromista Maddie, sácate esa camisa.- dijo London, hubiera preferido escuchar cualquier otra cosa, pero la imagen de mí, debajo de London sin camisa y London tocándome vino de la nada a mi mente.

-Claro.- dije, le di la espada y me saque la camisa, acostándome bocabajo en el enorme sillón. London dijo algo como que iba a buscar algo y luego regreso. Instalándose sobre mi espalda y comenzó a pasear sus dedos, los cuales estaban resbalosos.

Al principio me sentí incomoda pero luego me relaje y no pude evitar soltar algunos jadeos cuando London acariciaba la tensión sobre mis hombros. Por eso cuando London se aparto con una gran sonrisa y anuncio haber terminado me sentí algo triste pero igual estaba muy relajada para notarlo.

Me levante tapándome con la camisa y de repente me encontré con London pegada muy a mi.

-Me he resbalado.- dijo ella mirando directamente a mis ojos y luego a mis labios. No pude evitar también mirar a sus labios y luego a sus pechos, los cuales se veían casi completamente a causa de ese maldito camisón. Respire con fuerza he de un movimiento me Salí de debajo de London.

Sintiendo como el sonrojo trepaba por mi cuello a instalarse en mis mejillas.

-Es hora de dormir.- anuncio London, yo asentí y la seguí a su habitación. Habíamos dormido junas muchas veces, pero, ahora sintiendo esta atracción extraña no estoy segura de querer dormir con London.

La vi meterse debajo de las sabanas y llamarme con tranquilidad, claro, seguramente ella no se siente nada atraída por mí. Ella está feliz pensando que dormirá otra noche con su mejor amiga.

Me metí debajo las sabanas y procure olvidar que al lado estaba London. Esto funciono los primeros minutos, pero luego, sentí una piel caliente pegarse a mi espalda.

-Puedo abrazarte, es que siempre abrazo a mi peluche pero él se me quedo en casa de una amiga, no funciona con ningún otro peluche.- declaro London abrazándose más a mí. Pegando su entrepierna a mi culo, me tense, esa sería una largo noche.

-Claro que puedes London, duerme tranquila.- dije, cerré los ojos, intentando que el sueño llegara aunque sé que eso es imposible. Estaré toda la noche despierta y todo por culpa de ese cuerpo moreno pegado a mi espalda.

.

Si quieren que continúe déjenme Review.

Besos y Saludos para todos.


	2. El plan

Capitulo 2

El Plan

POV London

No tarde mucho en quedarme dormida, al final no tenia porque desvelarme, mi plan marchaba sobre ruedas. ¿Qué plan? pues hacer que Maddie acepte que me ama…mi plan cuenta con algunas fases…todas inventadas por, bueno, no por mi claro está, pero...con la ayuda de Zack y Cody lo conseguiré.

Si, se que un plan inventado por Zack y Cody muchas veces lleva a la perdición total…pero quién soy yo para juzgar, no puedo contar hasta cinco sin tener dolor de cabeza.

Me levante no sé a qué hora, al abrir los ojos me encontré de frente con el rostro de Maddie, al parecer ella se había dado la vuelta mientras dormía. Como muchas otras veces me quede mirando su hermoso rostro…se que la llamo con muchos nombres feos y que la insulto pero…ni modo que le diga: Hay Maddie eres mucho más bonita que yo.

En qué cabeza cabe que London Tipton diga algo así, olvidemos eso. Me había quedado tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me sorprendí un poco al notar que Maddie estaba comenzando a despertar.

Cerré los ojos fingiendo que dormía y la escuche a bostezar.

-Uh, no sabía que me movía mientras dormía.- murmuro antes de que la escuchara levantarse y rápidamente fingí que me levantaba, Subí los brazos fingiendo estirarme y con una sonrisa de niña buena le cante los buenos días.

-Buenos Días London, dormiste muy bien al parecer.- me dijo Maddie con una sonrisa, algo fingida para que negarlo. –Usare tu baño.- volvió a hablar mi rubia amiga antes de perderse en las puertas de la habitación.

Me deje caer en la cama, Maddie me ama, eso está claro pero…ella tiene miedo de aceptarlo…tendré que hablar con los gemelos Martin para que me digan la siguiente fase del plan.

Me levante y corrí a pedir el desayuno, me acosté en el sillón y mire la TV…un momento, ¿Por qué no salen imágenes?

-No encendiste la televisión.- dijo Maddie, voltee a mirarla, ¿Cómo había adivinado mis pensamientos? estoy empezando a creer que Maddie es…. ¿Cómo se llaman esas personas que adivinan pensamientos? no importa.

-No crees que antes de ver la TV de vez encenderla.- me dijo con un rostro tan gracioso que solo atine a reir y volver a mirar la TV, asegurándome de encenderla antes.

-Debo irme London.- me dijo Maddie con una sonrisa, esa no es fingida, me levante rápidamente y ensaye mi mejor cara de cachorrito triste.

-Pero, ¿No desayunaras conmigo?- pregunte con un puchero, Maddie suspiro y supe que llevaba un punto.

-Está bien, pero bajante antes de que nos traigan el desayuno, además hoy hay clases London.- dijo Maddie bastante seria para que negarlo.

-¿Enserio…las clases no comienzan Lunes?- interrogue con rostro confundido, hablo enserio…ayer apenas era viernes o ¿no?

-¿Y que día crees tu que es hoy? Si ayer fue domingo- hablo Maddie con un tono de tedio.

-O, hoy es lunes. Olvida el desayuno hay que llegar a clases.- dije con desesperación, mi padre me dijo que cancelaria mis tarjetas si falto a clases.

-London falta hora y media, ve báñate y nos vamos.- dijo Maddie sentándose a mi lado…yo corrí al baño con rapidez. Mire el baño…necesitaba un baño relajador de espumas pero, no tenía tiempo.

Me di un baño rápido de cómo, saben que no soy buena con las matemáticas, el caso es que Salí rápido…o eso creo. Me calce con el horrendo uniforme y cuando Salí a donde Maddie estaba vi que ella estaba mirando incrédula el reloj.

-Yo tarde veinte minutos en bañarme y vestirme y tu tardas una hora.- dijo incrédula, yo me encogí de hombros…una hora no era mucho tiempo o ¿Si?

-Y si sigues hablando llegaremos tarde y será tu culpa.- dije tomando a Maddie del brazo y arrastrándola hacia abajo. Mi limo nos llevo a la bendita (maldita) escuela de monjas. Muchos se quedaron mirando mi hermoso vehículo mientras Maddie y yo bajábamos.

Entramos tranquilamente al lugar caminando de forma tranquila…bueno, yo caminaba tranquila…Maddie parecía intranquila.

-¿Qué sucede Maddie? vamos temprano.- le dije con una sonrisa, Maddie me dedico una mirada incrédula.

-Vamos dos minutos tarde, pero como tienes un cerebro tan limitado no te diré cuantos segundos vamos tarde.- dijo con una mirada que amenazaba con matarme.

-Oh pero estoy segura que la monjita no se molestara. Sabes somos buenas amigas.- dije con una sonrisa cálida mientras entrabamos al salón.

-Qué raro, la monjita no ha llegado.- dije antes de situarme al lado de Corree…ustedes la conocen…es esa chica loca, obsesiva y con trauma compulsivo, si esa que da mucho miedo y que es muchas veces insoportable.

-Siento el retraso.- dijo la monja, vieja, gorda mientras entraba por la puerta quitándose su casto… ¿Desde cuándo las monjas guían motos? no lo sé pero esta es una monja muy moderna.

Estuve muy aburrida en el salón de clases pero mi día mejoro cuando después de salir me dirigí al hotel. Tenía que hablar con los gemelos…necesitaba urgentemente que me dijeran la segunda parte del plan.

-Hola Moesby.- salude alegremente mientras me dirigía dando saltos felices hacia el ascensor…en dirección a la suite de Zack y Cody. Llegue a esta y toque…no fue mucho el tiempo cuando Cody…tal vez Zack abrió la puerta.

-Es London Zack.- grito Cody con una sonrisa y diciéndome que pasara. Luego Zack apareció, ambos sonriendo como la mayoría de las veces.

-Chicos la parte A del plan ya está hecha ahora necesito que me digan cual es la parte B.- dije con un sonrisa y sentándome entre medio de los dos gemelos Martin.

-Bueno…creo que sé muy bien cuál es la siguiente parte.- dijo Zack con una sonrisa. Lo mire con agradecimiento, a él le había gustado Maddie pero reconoció que el había notado como Maddie me miraba.

-Entonces… ¿Cual es la siguiente parte chicos?- pregunte con emoción.

-Se llamara… la fase…llamando su atención.- dijo Zack, sonriendo muy satisfecho ante su logro. No pude evitar aplaudir ante el nombre…me gustaba.

- -Y se puede saber de qué va tu plan Zack.- interrogo Cody, los dos miramos de nuevo a back, quien se cruzo de brazos mientras respondía su tan usada frase.

-Yo solo invento los nombre…esperen, tengo una idea. Una muy buena.- con eso nos unimos en una bola y Zack comenzó a explicarnos el plan.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás de acuerdo con hacer algo así London?- pregunto Cody, el parecía muy incrédulo ante la situación.

-Esto dejara a Maddie entre las nubes y tardara menos en confesar sus sentimientos.- dijo Zack seguro, yo asentí emocionada.

-Si tú estás de acuerdo con tal cosa London, entonces solo quedan unos detalles. Primero: tu vestuario, te dejaremos escogerlo London…confiamos en que sabrás el significado de seducción. Segundo: Maddie debe estar lo suficiente aburrida para no despegar la vista de la puerta de entrada.- dijo Cody, lo mire orgullosa, no sé porque pero me sentí orgullosa…no sé si por el o por mí.

-Bien, manos a la obra. London ve a vestirte, bajare a hablar con Maddie y la mantendré distraída para que puedas salir. Cuando entres recuerda actuar desesperada pero con un toque sensual.- dijo Zack y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Me encojo de hombre y me dirigí a mi habitación…seguramente allí encuentro lo que ellos quieren que me ponga. Aunque…andar en ropa interior por la calle no sea lo mejor que digamos.

.

Bueno allí está el segundo capítulo.

Actualizare lo más pronto que mis clases me lo permitan.

Sé que los capítulos están algo cortos pero prometo que los próximos serán más largos.

SI te gusto déjame un Review

Saludos


	3. Entre robos y ayudas

Entre robos y ayudas

Aqui otra vez, ojeando una aburrida revista mientras es que mi turno termine, a veces creo que la vida me odia ¿Por que tengo que tener un trabajo tan mala paga y tan aburrido a la vez? Es una mala complementacion.

-Hola lindura.- saludo Zack mientras se paraba frente a mi con su sonris de conquistador. Yo me incline en el mostrador e intente sostener una sonrisa diriguida al gemelo Martin.

-Hola Zack. ¿Que vas a llevar?- pregunte mientras señalaba a los dulces con una de mis mano. Sabia que al gemelo le encantaban los dulce, era uno e mi cliente mas fieles.

-¿Tu estas en venta?- pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta- Porque eres el dulce que mas deseo probar.- termino de decir con un guiño, rodee los ojos y musite mis mas que gastada frase.

-Cuando tengas diez años mas.- Zack hizo un gesto gracioso y luego brinco en el mostrador, di un paso atras con una sonrisa deslizandose por mis labios...Zack le saca una sonrisa a cualquiera.

-Bueno, si es asi, cuando tenga diez años a mas, eso quiere decir...unos veinte tres, vengo aqui y me haras caso. Oye que crees, ya tengo esa edad.-dijo con una sonria y inclinandose sobre mi.

-Igual espera diez mas.- dije empujandolo, el se cayo del costrador y yo me asuste, para que mentir, pense que habia roto un hueso. Mire por encima del mostrador intentando ver que le habia pasado al gemelo.

El se levanto entre tambaleos y murmurando palabras inentendibles...entonces una voz llamo mi atencion y deje de estar concentrada en Zack para centrarme en una asiatica morena que entraba por las puertas del hotel Tipton apenas en ropa interior de encaje color blanco.

-¡Moesby! ¡Moesby! No va a creer lo que me ha pasado.- cantaba London con una voz alterada, bastante graciosa para que negarlo, mientras corria en ropa interior por toda la recepcion buscando a Moesby.

Una sonrisa resbalo de entre mis labios mientras la veia pero es que se veia tan graciosa, corria dando pequeños saltos.

- ¿Que pasa London? Mejor dicho ¿Que te paso?- pregunto Moesby con seriedad y mirando a London quien seguia con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

-¡Me han asaltado! Y luego me han quitado mi ropa, Moesbyyyy...- dijo London al borde de las lagrimas. La mire confundida pero luego su expresion cambio por una totalmente indignada.

-Puede creer hasta donde llega la ambicion de las personas. A mi... no saben quien soy yo...- exclamo la heredera Tipton bastante seria y levantando un dedo en el aire.

-Éres London Tipton- dijo Moesby con un tono serio y una mueca aburrida.

-Si...por eso mismo te robaron.- murmure yo por lo bajo, aun detras del mostrador, London y Moesby me miraron.

-¡Que! Yo solo comentaba.- me defendi levantando las manos, entonces note que Zack se habia ido...que mal...no logre venderle una golosina o un pequeño dulce.

-London...¿Que esperas para ir a vestirte?- pregunto Moesby, London lo miro como si estuviera viendo a un inepto y luego comenzo a hablar.

-Como crees que voy a subir si me quede sin llave. Lo puedes creer, yo, London Tipton, cambiando desnuda en la calle...- deje salir una carcajada mientras London decia esas palabra y los dos me miraron.

-Lo siento, es semidesnuda London.- la corregi, London levanto una ceja en confusion pero luego movio las manos ignorando el asunto.

-Lo que sea, lo importante es que...Moesby mirame, esto es muy grave llevaba mi mejor camisa de seda importada desde...muy lejos.- dijo London.

-Tienes suerte que te dejaron la ropa interior.- volvi a murmura, mas para mi que para ellos pero Moeby volvioa mirarme con seriedad mientras que London levantaba sus perfectas cejas.

-Bueno, si la ropa interior fuera de seda importada dede muy lejos tambien se la hubieran llevado.- dije antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar mirar los dulces...no se, me llamaron la atencion de repente...si, porque estaba a punto de fijarte en los pechos morenos y firme de London.

Maldita voz, no estaba por fijarme en ellos...claro porque ya te fijaste. Uff, maldita cabeza porque no dejas de proyectar malos pensamientos. Me crie en una escuela catolica...a mi nunca me gustarian las chicas...ni siquiera se porque estoy pensando esto.

Con eso me gire pero me sorprendi al ver a London encima del mostrador con sus piernas cruzadas y dandome un angulo perfecto de su espalda morena.

-Maddie ¿Porque crees que me pase esto a mi? ¿Que hice mal? Soy una buena persona y una increible ciudadana...sin mis compras diarias abria una crisis en la economia.- dijo London dramaticamente, descruzando sus piernas, aun en el mostador.

-London, a veces las cosas pasan.- dje mientras London apartaba su cabello, dejandome ver mas de su piel morena.

-TIenes razon esto no es culpa mia.-dijo volteando a mirarme, me perdi en sus ojos oscuros ... tenia ganas de besarla, esto no es normal...necesito ayuda urgente. Mi respiracion comenzo a agitarse mientras mis ojos bajaban de sus ojos a sus pechos.

-London...- comence a hablar pero Moesby llego en ese momento y London se bajo del mostrador con un gracioso brinco...tan gracioso como solo London podria hacerlo.

-Aqui esta la llave. dijo Moesby, extendiendole la llave a London quien dio un pequeño salto mientras la tomaba y empezo aplaudir mientras decia la frase London.

-¡Viva yo! Los veo luego,. con eso la heredera Tipton abandono la recepcion caminando al ascensor, la segui mientras se alejaba... London estaba en muy buena forma, sus hermosas curvas morenas, su culo ajus...¿Que estoy pensando? Maddie que parte de eres una chica criada en escuela catolica no entendiste.

Ya quiero sair de aqui, si no salgo me volere loca... terminare haciendo locuras.

Mi turno termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cerre la tienda mientras pensaba en que nesesitaba ayud y ta vez Corrie y... no, Corrie no podria ayudarme porque ella tiene una obsecion grave por London.

En cambio tal la señora Martin podria ayudarme,si, ella parece una mujer de mente abierta y seguramente estaba terminando su show, con animos me dirigi hacia donde ella se encontraba caminando rapidamente.

LA encontre terminando su show, al verme ella bajo con una sonrisa y me pregunto que hacia por alli. Me senti nerviosa al instante y le pregunt si tenia un tiempito para ayudarme a lo que ella acedio.

-Carey, ultimamente me sieto muy nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de London, nose es algo extraño... algo completamene nuevo. Estoy confundida Carey...es como si me gustara pero eso es imposible porque London es un chica y yo ... a mi no me gustan las chicas.- declare en un suspiro, se sentia bien confesarselo a alguien ademas de mi supconsciente.

Carey se habia quedado de piedra, seguramene no se esperaba esa confecionde mi parte. Y me senti sonrojar, ta ve no debicontarle nada.

- ¿hablas de London, nuestra London?- interrogo Carey con un rostro confundido y yo asenti lentamente veando cual serian sus reccines.

-¿Te conte lo que me paso una vez cuando era joven?- pregunto Carey inclinandose hacia mi, o no, las historias de su juventud siempre involucran a su exnovio.

-¿Que te ocurio?- pregunte, cruzando los dedos para que no fuera una historia e su novio  
.

-Una vez me senti atraida por un chico y era solo atracion sexul. Busc en el fondo de ti Maddie y encontraras la respuesta a todas tus dudas. Si quiere a London, algo en ti misma te lo dira.- me dio Carey y luego tuvo que irse porque a estaban llamando.

Le haria caso a carey, buscariaa en mi interior, intentaria comprender que significan estos nuevos sentimientos y si es amor... no se que rayos hare.

**Es fue todo por hoy espero que les guste.**

**Dejenme un hermoso Review si le gusto**

**Saludos**


	4. Un ascensor miedo: problemas

**Aqui esta la conti...un poco tarde pero digo presente**

**Un ascensor+ miedo: problemas**

POV London

Llegue dando brincos a mi suite, todo habia salido a la perfeccion o...eso creo. Deberia llarmar a a los hermanos Martin para saber si la siguiente fase del plan involucraba estar medio desnuda en la callle...realmente eso no me esta haciendo ninguna gracia.

Estuve sin nada que hacer el resto del dia y me acoste a dormir temprano. A la siguiente mañana al despertarme fui a la escuela y al volver decidi ir a donde los gemelos Martin. Me cambie con la primera ropa que haye y baje a la suite 21, Zack abrio la puerta y me pregunto como habia salido todo con Maddie a lo que conteste que habia salido perfecto,

-¿Cual seria la proxima parte Zack?- pregunte emoccionada porque se que cada vez me acerco mas a mi mMaddie. Zack se quedo pensando, un dedo en su barbilla de niño mientras lo hacia...yo intente imitar su posicion haber si las ideas venian.

-La proxima parte del plan seran los celos.- Hablo la voz del otro gemelo Martin mientras salia del baño...lo mire levantado una ceja, ya que venia solo tapado con una toalla.

-Cody, deberas ir a vestirte antes de salir con ideas.- sugirio Zack mirandolo, Cody al fin se percato de que no llevaba mas que una toalla y desaparecio del lugar...volviendo a surguir luego de uno minutos ya presentable.

-Como decia... la nueva etapa del plan son los celos.- dijo Cody, me gusta, en las novelas cuando los protagonistas estan celosos hacen cosas divertidas y dan grandes pasos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Lo primero que nesesitamos es un actor que finja salir contigo London. Asi maddie creera que es tu novio... primero irras a donde Maddie emocionda diciendole que tu novio llega en tres dia...dependiendo su reaccion tu sabras como responder. Creo que no se te hare muy dificil o si London.- dijo, tengo un problema grave y es que me perdi desde que comenzo hablar.

-heee. traduceme lo que dijo tu hermano Zack.- dije mirando al otro gemelo .

-Cody dice que consigas un chico yque lo hagas pasar por tu novio. Tambien dice que debes bajar ahora mismo ha decirle a Maddie que tu novio llega en tres dias.- Me dijo zack y entendi a la perfecion.

-Eres un genio Zack.- no pude evitr decir en voz alta, claro esta que mi genial cerebro jamas se le hubiera ocurrido algo asi porque...porque e un cerebro muy London y apenas se sabe la tabla del cero.

- Oye pero ha sido mi idea.- escuche a Cody quejarse mientrs salia de la suite 21. Camine dando saltos hasta el acensor y presione el lobby. Espere pacientemente que el ascensor llegara al piso indicado y camine hacia Maddie tan feliz que parecia recien llegada de una de mis tan rutinarias compras.

- Hola Maddie, quiero todas la mentas- dije feliz, dandole dos billetes de cien dolares. Maddie rodo lo ojos mientras murmuraba un buenas tarde London.

-Sabes que con un billete de cien basta y sobra.- me dijo Maddie seria mientras hechaba las menta en una bolsa.

-Lo que sobre es para ti, es que...oh Maddie estoy tan feliz.- dije con una sonria y ella me miro levantano una ceja, se que se muere por saber mi motivo de felicidad.

-Mi novio llega en tres dias.- dije con emocion, comenando a dar pequeos saltos. Maddie se habia qudado de piedra, habia parado de empacar los dulces y todo, eso significa un punto para London.

-¿Novio? ¿QUe...novio?- pregunto trabandose con las palabras, deje salir ia mejor sonrisa embelazada, y teniedola delante no me era muy dificil.

-Se llama ROgelio, es tan guapo y galante, se comporta como un caballero y tiene la misma addicion por las mentas que yo...por eso te he comproado todas las mentas.- hable inventando un pesronaje que no existe pero no importa porque podria ofrecerlo dinero a cualquiera para que se hiciera pasar por mi amado Rogeliio.

-Nunca hablaste de el.- djo Maddie y pude escuchar la decepcion en su tono de voz, me senti mal por hacerla sufrir pero es la unica forma de lograr llamar su atencion. Es la unica forma de hacerla confesar sus sentimientos.

-Si es que lo teniamos en secreto pero, el decidio venir, asi que toco sacarlo al aire.- dije sonriendo y entonces una idea me cruzo la mente, no e si deberia consultarla con Zack y Cody pero no tengo tiempo.

-Debes venir a ayudarme ;Maddie.- dije tomandola de lamano y llevandola al asensor apensar de sus quejas. Subimos al asensor y Maddie iba diciendo que tenia que trabajar, que Moesby la hecharia si encontraba el mostrador solo.

-Esta bien MAddie pero despues que termine tu puesto vendras a ayudarme con algo.- dije con seriedad y poniendo el elevador a bajar. Den repente un ruido lleno el lugar y el asensor se detuvo, la luces parpadearon y maddie comenzo a tirrar de una pequeña cuerda diciendo que el ascensor se habia detenido.

-Nos vamos a morrir.- le escuche decir mientras jalaba la pequeña soga con mas fuerza, yo intente detenerla y decirle que se calmara...al final yo habia pasado por esto unas cuantas veces...y no me impresionaba.

-Calma Maddie, no vamos a morrir.- dije tomandola de los hombros, ella abrio su hermosos ojos lo mas grande posible y comenzo a murmurar que no seriamos encontradas nunca. Cosa imposible, muchos usan el ascensor y cuando se percaten de que no sirve Moesby llamara para que lo arreglen de inmediato...o eso espero.

-London, el aire se esta acabando, moriremos en cuetion de segundo.- dijo Maddie y luego no pude aguantar mas sus queja y la habia besado para callarla. Quedamos pegadas a la pared fria del ascensor, en un acto reflejo Maddie habia envuelto sus piernas en mi cintura y yo habia apoyado su cuerpo en la pared.

Su aliento olia y sabia a fresa, me hacia querrer mas, adentre mi lengua en su boca paseandola por ese lugar mientras llevaba una mano a su citura y ella una a mi cabello.

-Maddie...lo siento,- comence hablar, debia comportarme como una mujer con novio, aunque no tuviese ninguno, debia hacerlo.

-No lo sientas...solo dejate llevar.- me dijo Maddie besando mi cuello con frenesi moviendo sus caderas por sobre las mias, creando una increible friccion.

-HAy alguien haya dentro.- la voz de Moesby hizo quenosseparraos y que Maddie gritara que si eabamos adentro y que nos estabamos quedando sin aire.

**Eso fue todo por hoy, espero les guste intentare subir con mas frecuencia, es solo que mis clases han comenzado y no es tarea facil**

**Si te gusto dejae un Review.**

**besos**


	5. Sigue los dictamenes de tu corazon

CAPITULO NUEVO

Siii, llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero mi musa se había muerto con esta historia y acaba de renacer… espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo y realmente siento mucho la tardanza…gracias al que dejo RR y Saludos al que lee.

Sigue los dictámenes de tu corazón

POV Maddie

Estamos en el ascensor esperando que Moesby nos abra, no puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer, London esta callada, la miro por el rabillo del ojo y veo como se muerde el labio para no hablar y se lo agradezco porque sí me habla comenzare a llorar.

¿Qué hice? No ¿Que hizo ella? ¿Porque me beso? Y ¿Porque le respondí? Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi mente mientras miraba a London, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga... ¿Podría estar sintiendo algo más que amistad? Ya decía yo que nunca fui normal...

-Maddie.- comenzó a decir London, no, no hables, me mata el silencio pero más me mata escuchar tu voz.

-No…no digas nada London...es, había mucha calor, estábamos muy cerca y el afecto y mezclado con mi paranoia.- comencé a decir como si fuese eso lo mas obvio que hubiese escuchado en mi vida.

-No te bese por el calor...lo hice porque realmente deseaba besarte.- me dice London y luego se queda en silencio y se abraza a sus piernas mirando al suelo. Me detengo por un segundo a mirarla, se veía tan indefensa.

-London…esto a sido un error.- le dijo intentando que por un instante piense en lo que hemos echo...ella no responde a mis palabras…sigue mirando el suelo fijamente. No entiendo su aptitud, ella estaba emocionada por su novio y ahora esta allí toda abrazada a ella por mi y…Dios…es London…la chica que siempre me hace ver mas pobre de lo que realmente soy.

-Para mi fue el mejor error de mi vida.- me susurra mirando fijamente el suelo del ascensor…me acerco a ella lentamente hasta sentarme a su lado, le aparto un mechón de negro cabello de sobre los ojos y la miro en busca de su mirada…ella me mira.

-London…esto solo esta ocurriendo por la presión del ascensor.- intento que entienda, ella parece que dejara de insistir porque se levanta del suelo, se acomoda el cabello y asiente sonriendo…luego sonríe.

-Eso crees…vale…no seguiré insistiendo. Tú misma chocaras contra la verdad.- me dice con una sonrisa y como si sus palabras fuesen la clave…las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y London Tipton salió con el mentón levantado y sin agradecer a nadie. Yo me acerque lentamente Moesby y le agradecí la rapidez con que nos había sacado.

Camine en silencio hacia el puesto de dulce pensando el las palabas de London, ella parecía muy segura de lo que había dicho…casi podría jurar que esas palabras eran un veredicto…y dicho por London podrían convertirse en una ley.

-Hola Maddie.- me saluda Cody mirando los dulces, lo miro, pero no respondo a sus palabras porque he escuchado lo que ha dicho pero no lo e echo a la vez…fue como si en un lapso de tiempo me hubiese quedado muda.

-¿Qué te pasa Maddie?- me pregunto el gemelo Martin con un gesto preocupado mientras yo me salía de detrás del puesto e iba a sentarme a uno de los sofás de recepción.

-Hey…sin sentarse señorita.- me dice Moesby desde recepción, le dedico una mirada asesina y me quedo de pie mirando el suelo, siendo a Cody a mi lado. Me giro a mirarlo, el me pide que lo siga con un gesto y así lo hago…porque no sé que hacer.

-¿Qué pasa Maddie?- me pregunta mientras nos sentamos en un pasillo, me quedo en silencio mordiendo con insistencia mi labio ¿Me gusta London? ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Por qué nos besamos? Soy una niña católica y no puedo creer que esto me suceda.

-Es que…estoy tan confundida Cody- le digo al chico rubio, el me mira fijamente y asiente…creo que no estoy siendo muy precisa…por lo menos eso me dice el rostro medio confundido de Cody, pero luego de algunos segundos deja salir una sonrisa.

-¿Es por London verdad?- me pregunta sin apartar su sonrisa, lo miro sorprendida ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? ¿Es tan notorio? NO puede serlo, yo casi soy una actriz profesional, no se me pudo notar tanto.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto casi gritando, el deja salir una sonrisa y me da un suave golpe en la rodilla sin dejar de sonreír.

-Que te gusta London.- me dice con tranquilidad, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par…pensarlo era una casa…que Cody me lo dijese era otra muy diferente es como si esa fuera la única realidad existente.

-Estoy confundida.- dije abrazando al gemelo, el me dedico una sonrisa de comprensión y me acaricio la espalda…si fuese Zack pensaría que iba con segundas intenciones…pero es Cody, el gemelo bueno por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Solo sigue los dictámenes de tu corazón y no olvides que los ojos son el espejo del alma.- me dice con una sonrisa Cody, lo miro sorprendida… ¿Cree que esto esta bien? Porque déjame decirte que esto no esta bien, esto esta de todo menos bien. ¿Yo enamorada de una heredera millonaria, hija de Papi? ¿Enamorada de London Tipton? ¿De la chica que dejaba millones en las tiendas a diario?

-Eso es difícil- susurre mirando el suelo, lo mas difícil de todo es aceptar que me gusta una mujer, una chica… ¿En que momento se convirtió en amor? Yo siempre la vi como una amiga, una amiga egoísta y egocéntrica pero amiga al final. Ella me acompañaba en mis problemas y risas, siempre tenia una palabra, no muy agradable, pero si muy sincera que decirme.

-Solo te diré que debes hacer lo que tu corazón demande, sin importarte lo que digan los demás.- me dice Cody y luego se aleja de mi, asiento mientras lo veo alejarse…Le hare un poco de caso a Cody, hare lo que diga mi corazón. ¿Y si me pide que bese a London? Lo harás ¿Si me pide que la toque? Lo harás ¿Qué le toque los pechos? Lo…No lo harás…pedirás permiso primero.

Con esa determinación camine hacia la tienda de dulces y comencé a observar a las personas que entraban y salían en silencio…mis ojos viajaban al ascensor sin permiso…tal vez esperando que London apareciera por allí. Esperando volver a verla, ese hermoso cabello negro…

POV London

Camine a mi suite algo triste, para colmo me toco subir las escaleras…. ¡UFFF! ¡La vida no es justa! ¡Me duelen los pies! Llegue a mi suite y me saque los zapatos para dejarme caer en el sillón en completo silencio, luego de algunos segundos a mi mente vino el recuerdo de lo que sucedió con Maddie.

¿Qué estará pensando mi Barbie? ¿Estará molesta conmigo? ¿Habré dado un paso atrás? ¿Debería consultarlo con los Martin? Creo que si, solo ellos pueden decirme si la e dañado o si todavía cuento con una luz de esperanza.

Pero ahora no tengo ganas de levantarme, y menos al saber que tengo que bajar las escaleras para ir al a la suite de los gemelos… ¡Arregla el ascensor rápido Moesby! ¡Mis pies no lo resistirán! Digo, soy una buena deportista pero…las escaleras no son lo mio…además de que son demasiadas.

Un suspiro involuntario se escapa de mis labios, ¿bajo las escaleras para ir a ver a Maddie? No, ¿Para que? Primero a los gemelos…Pero tengo antojo de chocolate y para comprar uno debo ir a la tienda de dulces…haz lo que quieras, pero luego no te quejes.

Me levanto con una sonrisa de mi cama, me coloco unas caras zapatillas y salgo de mi suite con una sonrisa…comienzo a bajar las escaleras sin dejar de sonreír…saber que voy a ver a Maddie hace que me den ganas de bajar las escaleras.

-London.- me dice ¿Zack? No creo que sea Cody. El rubio apareció frente a mí dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Acabo de hablar con Maddie, no se lo que ha sucedido pero vas por buen camino London…ella dice estar confundida, pero yo estoy seguro de que sabe muy bien lo que le sucede…te quiere London.- me dice…definitivamente…es Cody, y ante sus palabras una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

-Esa es la mejor noticia que me has dado…- le dijo a Cody con una gran sonrisa, él también sonríe.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Le digo que le quiero? ¿Le pregunto que sea mi novia?- pregunto velozmente…y muy emocionada al pensar en pedirle a Maddie que sea mi novia…el día que le pregunte eso sonreiré estúpidamente por días.

-Nooo…no puedes decirle nada de eso London. La vas a espantar, creo que ahora debes darle su espacio…que ella te extrañe, que te desee, que le hagas falta, que vea el vacío que se forma en su vida sin ti.- me dice Cody, asiento lentamente…eso parece ser un castigo para mi…estar sin verla me hace daño, pero si eso lograra que se de cuenta de que me ama…lo hare.

-Te hare caso Zack, digo, Cody…no has pensado nunca en hacerte un tatuaje en la frente con tu nombre…así seria mas fácil diferenciarte de tu hermano.- le digo con mucha seriedad, él se me acerca y asiente rodando los ojos…no se porque.

-Claro…es que somos tan parecidos.- me dice, Obvio que son muy parecidos Cody…por algo son gemelos…Hello… ¿Dónde están las neuronas de este chico? ¿Se abran fundido? Y yo pidiéndole consejos…debo buscar mejor a Zack.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir…pero nos veremos London.- me dice Cody con una sonrisa y luego sigue subiendo las escaleras. Me muerdo el labio pensando en lo que hare y segundos después sigo bajando las escaleras.

Camino con el mentón levantado hacia la salida, siento sus ojos…o ya puedo reconocer la mirada de Maddie en mi…y se siente bien…es como saber que ella me desea…que ella desea una mirada mía pero que yo no se la doy…me siento cruel…como Cruela Debil cuando atrapaba un cachorro dálmata entre sus manos y me dieron ganas de soltar una risa malévola….eso no tiene nada que ver con la mirada de Maddie.

Salgo del hotel Tipton con toda la intención de ir a hacer algunas compras, creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento…estoy muy aburrida y si no puedo hablar con Maddie me aburro mas…así que solo queda desbordar mi aburrimiento comprando y comprando todo tipo de cosas…que habrá de nuevo en las tiendas…tiene que haber algo que todavía no este en mi armario…y miren que mi armario es enorme.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y NO DUDEIS EN DEJARME UN REVIEW SI ES ASI.


	6. Ignorandola

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**GAMI184: Siii, creo que es el único en español de esta pareja jejeje…me gusta escribir sobre algo poco común. Gracias por el Review y espero te guste el capitulo**

**Angi: Sip lo continue jeje, gracias por dejar Review y espero que te guste el capitulo Saludos.**

**Ignorándola**

POV Maddie

Estaba parada en la tienda de dulces cuando vi a London…ella no se detuvo a mirarme…ni siquiera me dedico una de sus típicos saludos, solo siguió de largo hacia fuera...mi corazón dio un salto cuando se detuvo en la entrada del Tipton, por un momento pensé que se giraría, pero no, London siguió su camino.

Sentí una punzada de tristeza en mi corazón, jamás había sentido algo así en mi vida…porque London jamás me había ignorado de esa manera, siempre se había fijado en mi, aunque fuera para criticarme…pero…ha pasado de mi olímpicamente.

-Dame un chocolate Maddie.- me dijo Arwin, deje de mirar el camino que London había tomado y me centre en atender al hombre frente a mí, Arwin…yo mentalmente lo llamo…el hombre de la suerte escasa, y es que en definitiva Arwin no tiene mucha suerte.

-Aquí tienes Arwin, es un dólar.- le digo mientras le entrego un Crunch, Arwin me mira levantando una ceja.

-Ayer estaban a 75 centavos.- me dijo mientras me extendía el dólar, pero no parecía querer soltarlo.

-Pero hoy, están a un dólar.- dije tirando del dólar antes de que Arwin se arrepintiera de comprar el vendito chocolate. Arwin me miro por lo que me parecieron minutos y luego se alejó, seguramente a reparar, mejor dicho destrozar, algo.

Las horas pasan lentamente, mas lentas que de costumbre diría yo…mi horario de trabajo esta llegando a su fin, y por increíble que parezca no estoy feliz por ello…porque…porque no he visto a London en casi todo el día.

-Maddie…te advierto que no pago horas extras.- me dice Moesby mirándome con esa mirada que siempre da cuando se trata de aumentar el sueldo o algo que concierna con el dinero…si supiera que trabajaría gratis un día entero si con eso London apareciese por esa puerta.

-Lo se Moesby, ya voy a cerrar.- le digo saliendo de detrás de la caja de dulces, me fui y me cambie el uniforme antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, entere mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones mientras caminaba…de algún modo me sentía algo triste, pero no quiero seguir pensando en eso.

-Maddie.- al escuchar su voz, mi corazón dio un brinco…me gire rápidamente hacia la entrada del hotel Tipton y la vi allí de pie…mirándome con sus oscuros ojos, ella me dedico una sonrisa…la cual no dude en responder.

-Nos vemos en clases.- fue lo único que me dijo London antes de seguir caminando hacia su piso, una gran sonrisa se había instalado en mis labios y claro está que de allí no se iría…porque la había visto una vez mas…porque me había dirigido la palabra, aunque fueran esas palabras cortas…algo era algo.

Y volví a reanudar mi caminata hacia mi casa con una sonrisa, me conformaba con ver a London, eso por ahora…porque estoy segura que abran mas encuentros entre nosotras…y tal vez me sea difícil aceptar mis sentimientos, pero solo se necesita tiempo, nada mas que tiempo…como todo en la vida.

POV London

Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando fijamente el techo en busca del tan ansiado sueño…parecía muy lejano…y mira que yo soy de rápido dormir… ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? Seguramente es por Maddie, se veía tan hermosa mientras caminaba hacia su casa…como me hubiese gustado hablar con ella más tiempo.

-Ya London…a dormir…mañana la veras en la escuela.- me dije a mi misma y rodé por mi cama unas 30 veces antes de quedar al fin rendida al mundo perfecto del ensueño.

A la siguiente mañana me desperté temprano, me duche y me prepare para salir al instituto…mientras mi chofer manejaba la limo…me quede pensando en mi Maddi…debo ignorarla…hacer que me extrañe, pero es tan difícil…y lo encuentro estúpido…yo también la extraño a ella, pero si Cody dice que funcionara es que funcionara.

El chofer detiene la limosina frente a mi colegio católico…el cual amo y odio en dosis iguales…aunque solo voy a clases uno o dos días…los demás pues la paso de compras y eso. Mi chofer me abre la puerta y yo bajo con una enorme sonrisa.

Veo a Zack, Cody, Corrie, Mary (Porque Mary-Margaret es demasiado largo para mi) y Maddie…esta hermosa…sé que la critico, pero así soy…pero como estoy hablando conmigo misma puedo decir que esta preciosa, no, hermosa, no, lo siguiente…ummm…Maddie.

Tomo aire profundamente y comienzo a caminar hacia ellos, evito mirar a Maddie…no la saludare, no la saludare, no la saludare…escuchaste London Tipton…cero…Hola Maddie…eso no lo dirás el día de hoy… el día de hoy no hay Maddie.

-Hola London…- Joder porque Maddie me saluda, alguien sálveme… ¡Auxilio no quiero saludarla!

-London puedo ponerle tu nombre a mi perro…y si es de raza…lo he comprado el día de ayer para poder ponerle London.- me dice Corrie en un grito, siempre me ha caído pésima, pero el día de hoy la adoro…me has salvado…te adoro.

-Claro que puedes ponerle mi nombre, ven acompáñame.- le digo con una sonrisa y la abrazo de los hombres…ella se queda con un rostro de…oh estoy tocando a London Tipton…y yo lose…tocarme a mí es como cumplir un sueño…jeje…sueña prepotente pero…oye yo soy yo…ósea…Viva yo.

-He comprado unos pendientes iguales a los tuyos London, solo que no son tan caros…pero mira… ¿verdad que se parecen?- me dice Corrie emocionada mostrándome los pendientes, los miro…como mira un rico a un pordiosero…es que esos pendientes dan pena…dios eso es basura… ¿Cómo puede ponerse eso en las orejas? Caries le van a salir.

-Dios…bota eso niña que te infectas…ven…yo te daré unos buenos pendientes.- l e digo dándole un manotazo para que dejase caer los horribles pendientes azules al suelo, y la tomo de la mano para que me siga…tengo que divertirme de alguna manera, así que por el día de hoy Corrie será mi muñeca de juego…bueno…de muñeca Barbie no tiene nada…podría ser una…una de esas muñecas que venden por allí…esas de los pulgueros…pero yo cambiare eso…el día de hoy hare a Corrie sentir como una reina…solo hoy porque si no lo hago terminare hablando con Maddie.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado y saludos al que lee

SI LEES DEJA REVIEW; BESOS


	7. Sin hablarnos

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Gami184**: Sabes que puedes sonar repetitiva que quieras que a mí me gusta leer lo que me escribes ;) Y Que bueno que te guste. ¿Quién le pone London a un perro? Jajaja yo no lo haría pero quien sabe. Besos cariño

**Agp9548:** Ya la sigo jejeje, tarde algo pero aquí está la continuación…espero que te guste y saludos.

**YoSoyTuPadre**: Pues un enorme agradecimiento a tu amiga que daba lata XD y es bueno saber que me dediques tu primer RR, me siento halagada. Pues nuevamente gracias a tu amiga que te enseño el fic y gracias a ti por seguirlo. Tarde más de lo que suelo tardar pero aquí está la continuación…espero que te guste y saludos.

.

.

.

**Sin hablarnos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

POV Maddie

Llevo todo el día intentando acercarme a London, aunque sea recibir de ella un "Hola Maddie"…pero no, como si fuese invisible para London Tipton ella me pasaba por el lado y seguía caminando mientras hablaba con Corrie…además… ¿Qué hace hablando con esa chica? Si Corrie es la última persona en la lista de amistades de London.

¿Desde cuándo London se lleva bien con ella? ¿Y porque en estos momentos están sentadas en el pequeño comedor de esta escuela hablando como su fuesen mejores amigas? Bueno, hablar con London tampoco es que sea algo…ummm…algo muy difícil…solo es escuchar a mi asiática hablar. ¿He dicho mi asiática? Oh Dios Maddie céntrate.

Negando con la cabeza de lado a lado seguí comiendo, sentí un ruido frente a mí y levante la mirada rápidamente, encontrándome de repente con Zack, el me dedico una sonrisa…esa típica sonrisa que siempre me dedica cuando intenta ligar conmigo.

-Hola dulzura… ¿Por qué la cara larga?- me pregunta el Zack mordiendo una manzana, suspire y deje caer mi barbilla en mi mano dirigiendo mi mirada hacia donde estaba London hablando animadamente con Corrie…volví a suspirar exasperada… ¡Que te den London!

-Ummm…ya veo…es por London. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- me pregunta Zack dando otro mordisco a su manzana, lo mire mientras masticaba antes de quitarse la manzana y arrojarla lejos…el me miro sorprendido.

-Ya veo…hoy no hay dulzura por aquí…creo que le diré a London que venga a hablar contigo.- me dice Zack mirándome de manera sospechosa.

-Solo quiero estar sola Zack…además ya nos vamos…- y tras decir eso me levante de la silla y comencé a alejarme, camine lo más rápido posible a la salida…sin detenerme a mirar nada seguí mi camino hacia el Hotel.

-Buen día Maddie.- me saludo con una sonrisa Moesby, suspire…hasta el me saluda el día de hoy, ¿Por qué London no? Suspirando me fui a poner mi uniforme para abrir la tienda, cuando me hube instalado en mi lugar de trabajo Esteban se acerco.

-¿Por qué la cara larga?- me pregunto Esteban mirándome con el entrecejo apretado, lo mire con mi mejor cara de estar furiosa y el miro el techo distraídamente.

-Creo que esa señora necesita mi ayuda.- comento antes de alejarse de mí con la mayor rapidez posible, tropezándose con los muebles de recepción al intentar alejarse rápidamente…logrando sacarme una sonrisa, ¿Cómo estar molesta cuando se está rodeado de idiotas? Es que está claro que no se puede estar molesta en el hotel Tipton.

Me quede recostada en el mostrador mirando hacia la puerta del Tipton fijamente, luego de algunos minutos Cody y Zack entraron…este ultimo entro con unos patines puestos llamando rápidamente la atención de Moesby.

-Zack…los patines.- le grito Moesby yendo tras él, deje salir una sonrisa al ver la escena pero esta desapareció rápidamente al ver a London entrar por la puerta dando sus típicos brinquitos de niña mimada…esos brinquitos ya no los odio, podría decir que hasta me gustan.

-Buenos días.- le escuche decir a London sonriendo y dando brincos…viene hacia mí, oh dios viene hacia mí, ¿Me saludara?

POV London

Al llegar al hotel Tipton, en lo primero que me fije fue en Maddie pero, mi plan era ignorarla para llamar su atención así que no puedo ir hacia ella…sin preguntarme hacia donde ir mis piernas comenzaron a dar alegres saltos hacia Maddie.

No, no puedo, no, hacia ella no….dije que no….con un último esfuerzo, justo cuando estaba por llegar al mostrador de Maddie di media vuelta y arrastre mis pasos hacia el restaurante…siento la mirada de Maddie taladrando mi espalda, seguramente confundida, tal vez triste…me muero por darme la vuelta y abrazarla pero no puedo hacer eso.

Llegue al restaurante y ocupe una mesa, me quede allí sentada sin hacer nada…simplemente pensando, parecía imposible ver a London Tipton pensando, digo, no estoy muy segura de estar pensando realmente…realmente no sé el significado de pensar…creo que necesito instalar Google en mi cerebro…pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tengo Google en el celular… ¿Para qué instalarlo en mi cabeza y que ocupase espacio? Ven porque no pierdo mi tiempo pensando, es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿London? ¿Estás bien?- escuche una voz a mi costado derecho, ¿o será el izquierdo? Un costado es el punto, y encontré a Moesby mirándome algo preocupado…me mordí el labio y mire a mi derecha ¿O será mi izquierda? No importa…lo que importa es que mire al lado contrario a donde estaba Moesby.

-Si…estoy bien…pensaba.- susurre mientras volvía a mirar a Moesby, el me miro sorprendido y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Estas enferma?- me pregunto Moesby más preocupado que al inicio, mire la mesa y negué varias veces la mesa…me eche hacia atrás al sentir como Moesby colocaba una de sus manos en mi frente logrando que lo mirara confundida.

-No tienes fiebre, estarás delirando.- me dice Moesby mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estoy bien.- grito empujándolo antes de levantarme de mi silla y salir casi corriendo de allí. ¿Moesby se drogo o algo por el estilo? Seguramente Zack lo está volviendo loco y por eso tuvo ese arranque de locura. Detuve mis pasos cuando pase frente al mostrador de Maddie, ella me miro con sus ojos azules fijamente, yo me mordí el labio queriendo hablar pero no podía hacerlo aun…ella tenía que venir esta vez…no yo.

Con paso determinado emprendí mi andar hacia el ascensor, deseando que Maddie gritara "Detente London, te amo" o "Espera mi amor, no se vivir sin ti" si…todo demasiado dramático y hermoso para ser real. Con un suspiro entre al ascensor y marque el numero de mi piso con otro suspiro.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno ese fue el capitulo X3 ¿Alguna opinión? ¿Queja? ¿Comentario? ¿Algo que creen que ocurrirá?

Dejen Review

Besos a todo aquel que lee…si es que hay alguien ahí XD besos


End file.
